Viva La Vida
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is the first LOK story I've written that follows a young non-bender being corrupted by The Equalist propaganda and lies and he could lose sight of everything. His college sweetheart and girlfriend included. I only own my OC and I hope you guys enjoy this. Review what you think and if you want to see more.


**Authors Note: This is my first Legend of Korra fic; set during the rise of the Equalists in Season One; I really hope that you guys like this because this is the first thing on my FF account that is none wrestling related. If you haven't watched LOK; The Equalists are a group of non-benders who fight against what they believe is an oppressive regime that benders have. I only own my character in this; Jan Lan, a non-bending young man straight out of college and unable to get a job because no-one wants to hire a non-bender; so he turns to the Equalists.**

"We're sorry son; we've already got enough skilled benders on the force to need a non-bender like you" the head of the Republic City Police recruiting service said to Jan Lan, a 19 year old young man right out of college who had always wanted to be a police officer, he wanted to help people and he wanted to keep the streets peaceful and safe. However it didn't matter how intelligent or how fit he was, he still was a non-bender and he had been turned away from countless jobs after he finished his degree in criminology at Republic City College.

Jan was a fresh-faced young man, clean shaven with short, neat black hair; he was wearing a black button shirt with black dress-pants and smart black shoes so he looked his best for the interview of his dream job. Now his dreams were crushed and the young man was fuming mad but he made sure to keep his composure and keep his cool as he smiled and said politely "No problem, thanks anyway" as he smiled through gritted teeth and walked out the door and headed outside into the Republic City streets.

" _ **FUCK!"**_ Jan screamed out angrily as he started to kick the wall as he was absolutely enraged; he was sick of being overlooked and discriminated against because he was a non-bender "Motherfucking benders…" Jan barked out to himself with gritted teeth as he walked the hour long walk home to his house in the non-bending part of the city. The fact that the city even had different sections for benders and non-benders made the young man sick; the apartment that he lived in with his non-bending girlfriend was cramped; they were just having enough money to get food and to pay the bills; as Jan walked home into the 'non-bender' section of Republic City, he sighed and noticed how many people were either homeless or being extorted.

Jan ran his hand through his hair and walked up the steps to his apartment as he opened the door and entered his abode with his non-bending girlfriend, a gorgeous young woman that was also his college sweetheart called Lucy, she had a mixed race background so her skin tone was slightly darker than the other residents of Republic City but that didn't bother Jan in the slightest, the two were in love and the smaller Lucy bounded over to Jan "How did it go honey? Did you get the job?" she asked with an endearing hopefulness in her voice as Jan sighed and kissed Lucy on the forehead "I didn't get the job. Apparently they already had enough benders on the RCPD to need a non-bender like me…no big deal right" Jan tried to put on a brave face.

Jan sighed as he gave Lucy another kiss on the cheek as she said "I'm so sorry sweetie. You know; this isn't fair" as Jan scoffed "You don't say" as he tried to change the subject "I'll try for another job okay. I've sent my CVs out, someone's bound to want someone with criminology" as Lucy responded with "But Jan; you've always been rejected for the same reason, you're not a-"

" _I know I'm not! Okay Lucy, I know I'm not a fucking bender! Those motherfuckers get everything handed to them on a silver platter whereas people like us have been treated like absolute shit!"_ Jan snapped out angrily as he overturned a chair on the kitchen table as he let all of his anger out verbally as he instantly stopped when he saw how scared Lucy looked; Jan had been in a perfect relationship with her and he didn't want to scare the love of his life. "Lucy, I'm sorry honey, I've just been under a lot of stress with being turned down so many times" Jan apologised with every word being sincere as he pulled Lucy into an extremely tight hug and stroked her long brown hair.

 _ **KNOCK**_

 _ **KNOCK**_

 _ **KNOCK**_

The sound of knuckles drumming on their door caused the young couple to look towards the door as Jan went over to a draw and grabbed a handgun and loaded it in case it was any debt collectors as the young man opened the door and saw that it was a man with a Fu-Manchu moustache and a slim build in his mid to late 30s as he asked "I'm sorry for the intrusion but I couldn't help but overhear how the Benders of Republic City have put you two in a difficult situation?" as Jan cocked an eyebrow and took the bullet out of the gun and mentioned suspiciously "Yeah…what's up? You're not gonna arrest me for speaking out against the benders are you?"

"Not at all, quite the contrary; in fact I was in a similar position and I would like to ask you if you're interested in joining up with a group known as The Equalists?" the name alone had Jan intrigued as he folded his arms "Never heard of them" as the moustache sporting man smirked "Well, that's because the bending oppressors don't _**want**_ you to know about them. I was talking to the land-lord downstairs and he tells me that you wanted to be a part of the Republic City Police Force…now that is admirable but as long as the benders rule Republic City then people like me, yourself and your girlfriend will never get to be free"

"I'm interested; where can I find more about the Equalists?" Jan asked as the moustached man handed him a pamphlet with the face of a figure in a white face-mask as the middle aged moustached man asked "What's your name kid?" as Jan responded "Jan Lan" Jan smiled slightly at the man and flicked through the pamphlet and it was talking about restoring Equality to Republic City and the point that made Jan _**really**_ interested was the idea of removing bending entirely. He wanted equality and the more he thought about it, the more he thought that getting rid of all bending would put everyone on an even playing field as Jan said with determination in his voice "Count me in." as the moustached man smirked and shook hands with the man before saying like a father would greet his returning son "Welcome to The Equalists Jan, together, we can make a difference to this oppressive and unequal city"

 _ **A few months later**_

Jan was now a full-fledged member of The Equalists, he had bought into their preaching's hook, line and sinker and now he was strolling towards the Republic City Council Building wearing a smart pink polo shirt with black loafers and smart shoes, he looked more like a golfer than a member of The Equalists as Jan strolled towards an armed guard standing outside of the building, who Jan recognised from when he was wanting to be a member of The Republic City Police Force as Jan chummily greeted the guard "Hello Honma; listen, I've got a meeting set with the leader of equality, you know who's meant to be getting non-benders like myself equal rights?"

"Yeah; I know him; I don't know if he'll be willing to listen though, can't hurt to try though right?" Honma mentioned with a slight chuckle as Jan responded with a smile as he said "I think I'll make him listen to reason" as he strolled into the building and up the flight of stairs to the outside of the office of the Minister of Equality In Republic City; a figure that Jan and all the other Equalists hated for oppressing non-benders and with Equalist approval, Jan was going to do something about it. He knocked on the door and entered when the Minster of Equality said "Come in" as Jan shut the door behind him and mentioned "You're the Minister of Equality right?" as the old man behind a desk mentioned with a scoff "Of course I am!"

"Good; just checking" as Jan pulled out a gun from the pocket of his loafers and shot the Minister Of Equality right in the head as Jan had worn gloves so his finger-prints wouldn't lead to any evidence as he calmly strolled outside since the door shutting had made the room sound-proof as Jan calmly exited and mentioned to Homna "That went well; he listened to reason and benders should be having more equality very soon" as he calmly strolled away and hopped into the passenger seat of a car being driven by the same moustached man that got him into The Equalists in the first place, called simply 'The Lieutenant' as he asked the young man.

"Did it work?" as Jan chuckled and mentioned "right in the head; wish that I could've made the poor bastard suffer for all the years of bending oppression" as it was clear that Jan was getting more and more brainwashed by The Equalist propaganda and lies.


End file.
